<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morpheus by MabelLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035496">Morpheus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover'>MabelLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moirai [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguity, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna goes to bed and opens her eyes somewhere else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moirai [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morpheus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Misthallery was usually cold and damp, but the Barde Manor managed to be even moldier and more uncomfortable than the streets. Arianna often felt it was impossible to sleep in her bedroom at night. She tossed and turned and held her flute close to her chest and tried to close her eyes and relax, but sleep never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d tired herself of trying to fall asleep. Arianna wanted to get up and get water, so she opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was laying in a purple couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Arianna found herself in an unfamiliar environment. It was a cozy room, with stairs that led to some sort of exit. Turning her head around, she saw a large window with a beautiful view of a moving night sky. A girl stood in front of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Arianna murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl turned around. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail and wore an orange shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling a bit… sad tonight. Will you please play for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed to the flute. Arianna hurried to bring it to her lips, no melody in mind. And yet, when she began playing, a beautifully melancholic song emerged. The girl hummed along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arianna finished playing and got up from her seat, walking up to the girl. They observed the night sky in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that song?” asked the ginger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled. “How did you know it as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arianna didn’t know the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t learned it yet,” said the girl, “but I already taught it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky began to illuminate itself. Greens and blues and reds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An aurora,” Arianna blurted out. The girl’s eyes smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence until the first rays of sun began to show. Arianna felt cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for you to get back,” the girl commented. “You’ll see me again, Arianna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl brought her hands to Arianna’s eyes, closing them. When she opened them again, she was laying in her bed. The sun was peeking through the curtains.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>